France's sneaky mind
by JennaBrooke31
Summary: France blackmails England using an audio that should not be heard by others!
1. Blackmail

This is my first fan fiction, so don't be too cruel if you hate it~ (:

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!

Warning: If you don't have a dirty mind, please don't read! :D

* * *

One day, France was bored, so he decided he was gonna go to England's house and belly button rape him.

So he strolled over, practicing his creepy-french-rapist laugh so he could have it down perfectly when he stuck his finger in England's belly button.

France let himself into England's house. _Hopefully,_France thought_ I can sneak up on him with his back turned so I can get my finger in before he realizes whats happening! Ah, there's his voice...in the kitchen!_

_Wait...is there another voice I hear? Oh! I forgot about that __little child __living with him now-a-days. What's his name...Amerique? Yeah. That's that kid's name._

And that is when France heard something he should not have.

"_NO, no_, no! America! You're doing it all wrong. You have to be much harder than that. You're being completely ineffective right now!"

France gasped from outside the door. He heard the table squeaking. _No, that's way too scandalous for someone like__England__! He would never molest a child...! _

But then France decided, he didn't care, and put his ear to the door to listen to more of the naughty conversation. Then, he went a step farther, and recorded the whole thing on his cell phone. _Oh hoh hoh! I'll save this for later…_

_"_I'm trying, Artie! But it's hurting my arm. And I don't like holding _this_! It's all wet, and squishy!

"Well, you're going to have to get over it if you want to stay here!"

"That's not fair!"

_Oh my, Angleterre is making Amerique do dirty things with him to stay at his place! Angleterre! You naughty thing!_

_"_Sorry, America, but that's not going to cut it. Maybe if I showed you how to do it, it would be easier for you to. Here, let me have it. Okay. Now you hold it like _this.-" (__Oh hoh hoh!) "_and move it around like _this_," (table squeaks louder)_ "_you'll get the job done. Wanna try again, America?"

"Yeah! You were awesome at it! You did it like a true Hero! I only hope to be that good at it one day! Which I probably will, considering I'm gonna be a hero like you, Artie! Ah ha ha!"

"Oh, America, you're too kind. Here, take this. Now try again..."

"Yes, America! Well done! Ohhh, yes! Excellent, maybe even as good as I am!

France couldn't take it any longer. He had to see it for himself. He burst in the kitchen AND...

Was very disappointed. All they were doing was washing the table with a sponge.

_"WANKER!_What are you doing here?" England demanded.

"Well, I was coming over here to belly button rape you when I heard _this._

France played his audio of the _seemingly-but-not-really-dirty_ conversation.

"You disgusting frog! I was showing America how to clean the grease off of a table! He needs to know if he's going to be staying here..."

"Well, it still _sounds dirty_ and I'll be sure to play it for everyone at the next world meeting. _Ta ta, hoh hoh hoh!_"

"Dammit, get back here frog. I'll do it." With a flash, France was back in the kitchen with a seriously sick perverted look on his face. Poor, confused America was looking up at the adults, his face perplexed.

"Go to my room, America. I'll talk to you later."

America thought of staying and throwing a fit, but decided against it since he loved Artie so much.

"Now that he is out of the way...Lift up your shirt _Angleterre :)"_

Seeing there was no other way to keep his reputation, and not have a new one as a child-molester, England did as was told. France had a jolly good time raping his bellybutton, and left after erasing the audio.

Little did England know, France sent it to everyone before erasing it.

:)

* * *

Reviews, maybe! :D


	2. A smack in the face

_God, that was terrible. _England thought to himself as showed France the door.

_Stupid frog. _England put some ice in his belly button. France was NOT gentle.

The Britain sat down in his chair and rubbed his head, wishing his headache would go away. It felt as if someone hit him in the head with a cricket bat. It hurt his brain to think about what France thought he did. Of course, England himself would _never_do that. Especially not a child! A child he loved like no other. _France_ would be much more likely to do that than he would any day of the week.

_Damn frog. Why would I want to hurt America like that! _England suddenly bolt upright. He forgot about America! The poor child had been up in his room and nearly missed supper!

"I better go get him." England made his way up the stairs to tell the young American to come down stairs to help him make dinner. When he opened America's door, as usual, he ignored the terrible mess. If England asked America to lift a finger in his own room, he would simply reply coollly, something like this: _A heroes room is his own business. You can make me clean the kitchen, the library, and the living room, but my rooms off limits!_

"Hey Artie!" America's voice was cheery, but England could see the discomfort in his face. You could hear his stomach grumbling from across the room.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come downstairs and make supper with me."

"Yeah, that sounds great..." England could see the lie in the blue-eyed boys face. "You want fast food, don't you?" The blue eyes lit up and America nodded with joy. "Alright, Alfred," (England only used America's human name when he felt the need to show the boy affection) "I'll go get you some." England ruffled America's hair and turned to go out the door.

"Wait, Artie!" England turned around and gave America a questioning look. The boy looked rather uncomfortable. "What were you and France doing? Did he hurt you? 'Cause if he did, I'll show him what this hero can really do!" America pointed to himself and flashed a smile. "That's right! I'll show that dumb frenchman-" America began thrashing his fists through the air, punching an imaginary France. "Take that and that...and THAT!" America gave a final "punch" and lifted his leg and rested his foot in the air (on the imaginary France). "Victory!" He shouted, and the passion in his eyes of protecting England was crystal clear. England could not help but laugh at the boy's cuteness.

"It's okay, Alfred, he didn't hurt me. And if he tried, we would give him the old one-two together!" England smiled at America, who ran up to the older nation.

He hugged England, and said "If you say so Artie, just don't throw your hip out doing it! He laughed before adding, "Old man!"

"Old man? Is that what you think? Well I'll show you!" England lifted America up over his head, and threw the little boy down on the bed while shouting "body slam!" England started tickling America and the defensless boy could do nothing but giggle. "Stop Artie!" America laughed. Finally, England obeyed the boys wishes, and stopped tickling him. "Am I still an old man? Huh?" The green eyed man began showing off his muscles, and America giggled at him. He replied, "That's all you got? Look at these bad boys!" America flexed one of his skinny arms and kissed what little muscle he had. England chuckled, before hearing the young nation's stomach growl again. "Oh, yes, you will be needing fed now." (America chimed in "yeah! A heroes gotta eat!) "I'll go get your food now. What did you want again?"

"A cheeseburger!"

* * *

England pulled into the parking lot of McDonalds. He was whistling to himself, happy to have eased Alfred's worried mind, and relieved to know France deleted the audio of..._that_...from his cell phone.

England walked inside, and noticed several other nation's there. He decided to ignore them all, since he usually kept to himself anyway. He was just getting in line to place his order when a nation came up to him and slapped him in the face. Dumbstruck, England yelled,

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

Next thing he knew, all the nations there were lining up to smack him in the face. England was deadly confused until he heard in the backround, one nation screaming, "For this, you perv!" And the audio The frog had erased? It was being played on someone's cellphone. Mortified, England ran away from the angry mob and hopped into his car.

_You bloody, wanking, french bastard!_England was positive it was time for a little revenge.


	3. Gone by morning

France's phone was ringing off the hook.

Nation's were texting him left and right. Saying things like, "Oh my gosh, how did you get this?" and "Poor America!" and "That English bastard!" Francis was also receiving calls asking him what had done after he discovered what England had been doing.

"Well…" France would reply… "First I had to record it, to make sure everyone believed me so we could deal with the disgusting man ourselves. Next, I swallowed my pride and banged on the kitchen door where the dirty deed was being done, telling _Angleterre _I was coming in. Instantly, as I stepped inside, he told me it was all a misunderstanding and told me to go away. I said to _Amerique, "Please go up to your room, while we older nations have a little chat, yes?" _I watched that poor soul go up to his room, still a horrified look on his face. Poor boy," France would add a fake little sob there. "And I told _Angleterre _what he was doing was unjust and horrible! He told me if I told anyone he'd have my head, and I figured this was the only way. To show everyone the evidence so _ England _wouldn't get away with this!We should probably have a world meeting about this, no? Maybe we can take England down together, and we should raise _Amerique _ourselves."

Many nations agreed with France, and they even scheduled a meeting in three days, making sure everyone was attending.

_I will finally be the death of Angleterre! And then Amerique will be all mine to raise, as it should be! Hoh hoh hoh hoh!_

_

* * *

_

England, finally home, slammed the front door. On the way home, he stopped at a bar and was now drunk. He staggered into the kitchen when he saw the back of America's blonde hair at the open refrigerator, looking for something to eat. He turned around, and saw England was back home. "Artie! You're finally hom- HEY! Where's my dinner?" The young hungry nation was now pouting.

"Look, America!" England slurred, "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now! Eat whatever is in the kitchen. **I don't care**. But don't whine to me about fast food. You don't need it, and I can't deal with you're childish antics at the moment!"

America's lip started to quiver. "Stop being so mean Artie! I didn't do anything wrong!"

He hid his face in his sleeve, not wanting England to see a hero cry.

"Oh, being mean am I? This is all your fault anyway!" England had no idea what he was saying. He was too angry and drunk to notice who he was yelling at, even though this person meant the world to him. "I knew I shouldn't have got so bloody attached to another nation! I should have known it would be the end of me! Do you have any idea how many countries are after my head right now? And guess what! They wouldn't be if it weren't for you! I wish I never adopted you!" England then proceeded to whip everything off the counter, shattering his nice china, and breaking America's favorite toy.

He stomped off to his room, leaving America there to cry by himself in the kitchen.

England awoke the next morning with a huge headache and a fuzzy memory. The last thing he remembered was stopping into a bar on his way home from the slapping-frenzy. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen, There was shattered glass everywhere. A wave of panic washed over the old nation. _Where's America? Is he okay?_

"America?" England called. "America?" When he received no response, tried calling with a different name. "Alfred? Where are you? Please come out…"

England made his way upstairs and looked in America's bedroom.

No Alfred.

The bathrooms?

No Alfred.

The living room?

No Alfred.

The study?

No Alfred.

The Laundry room?

No Alfred.

Finally, England, started to have a panic attack, and remembered there was one room he didn't check! The library!

England took a deep breath before opening. _Please be in there. _He did a silent prayer, and stepped inside the room. On the desk in the corner of the library was a broken toy, and a piece of parchment. England picked up, what he realized, was a letter. There were little faded spots where it looked like water- No, _tears-_had been splashed on it, and the scrawl on the paper was messy. Child-like. There were endless spelling errors.

Arthurs heart broke as he read the letter. What broke his heart most was how Alfred addressed him.

Dear Arthur.

_I know you hate me but I still love you like your my brother. _

_So that I wont hurt you no more, I will probbly go live with france. _

_I'm sorry I anoyed you. _

_Im sorry I hurt you with my childish antiks._

_I'm sorry I ruined your life_

_But most of all im sorry I couldnt be your hero._

_Love, Alfred_

England was way past the point of his "eyes welling up with tears." The man was bawling. Sobbing. His whole body was shaking. "Hysterical" was an understatement. Everyone was against him, except Alfred, and England pushed him away too. The only person who rooting for him. He didn't remember what he had said to the boy, but it must have been bad. The broken toy…He didn't actually _hit _America, did he? He couldn't have! But then again, he didn't' really remember, considering how hungover he was.

"Damn it! I'm sorry America. I'm sorry Alfred. I love you…"


	4. The big day

Yay! New chapter up!

Enjoy~

* * *

England's head was bowed, with shame, anger, and depression. He was crying into the letter left behind by America.

"Damn it! I'm sorry America. I'm sorry Alfred. I love you…" Just as all hope was lost, a small reassuring voice filled the air.

"I'm sorry too, Iggy! I know you do!"

England felt small arms wrap around him, and realized America _hadn't run away!_

America spoke 100 miles per hour, not even taking a breath.

"I'm sorry, I was sad after what happened last night, and I was gonna run away, so I wrote that note, and set it with the broken toy, but then I thought it would be funnier if I saw your reaction, but I didn't know you were gonna be so upset, and now I feel like a villain and not a hero for making you cry, please don't cry Artie!" America tightened his grip on England.

England grabbed America's arms and turned around. "Alfred, I'm sorry. I want you to tell me exactly what happened last night." America scrunched up his face, as if the events of the previous night made him physically pained. He retold the story anyway, and with every word, England's heart bowed lower and lower. "I'm so sorry, America…"

"It's okay. I just want to know what made you act like that. It was kinda scary, so I don't want it to happen again!" England sighed, unsure of what to say. Of course, he couldn't tell America he got smashed and was now hungover…he would have to make up a good lie.

"Well, America, you know how people take medication when they are hurt?" America nodded. "Well I had a…boo boo on my foot." England chose his words carefully. "And I had to take some medicine." America nodded with understanding, and England continued, "So sometimes, when you take medicine it makes you…loopy." He concluded, hoping America would get the idea. "Oh, I see Iggy! The medicine made you crazy. I gotchya!" America smiled and winked. England always sucked in by his boyish charm hugged America. "I'm really sorry, Alfred…"

And another thought struck England. _This is all France's fault. Of course, his stupidity is no excuse for the way I treated America, but he still caused all these problems. Everyone is against me now…I don't know how I'll get out of this mess…But I do know I will get my revenge on The Frog. If he gets me first, who'll take care of America? I can't leave him in the hands of France…_

_

* * *

_

In his mind, France was doing everyone a favor. Not only would he himself be satisfied, but now no one would have to put up with _Angleterre's _bitter attitude towards everyone but _Amerique._ And today was the big world meeting. Everyone was getting together to discuss "what they would do about that pervert." It would be perfect.

So in his excitement, France got ready a little early. He got in and out of the shower, and put his favorite robe on. Next, he turned his blow-drier and dried his hair to perfection. He went downstairs, ate breakfast, and then put on a nice purple suit. Lastly, he put on some lovely smelling cologne on. Nothing would spoil today's plans.

He hopped into his car and drove down to the meeting hall, whistling "we are the champions" as he arrived. He sat down in his chair, and saw _him _across the room.

_This is it, Angleterre…_

Germany started off the meeting. "Time for a quick attendance check. Uh, Italy, are you here?"

"Pasta!"

"France?"

"Ici."

"Japan?"

"Koke de."

"China?"

"Zhèlǐ"

"Russia?"

"Zdes'"

"Spain?"

"Presente."

Various other nations were called with ease, until the last one came up.

"England…."

Everyone stopped talking before a nervous, "I'm here," was returned by England.

* * *

England was starting to get worried. They almost never took attendance at these meetings, unless a serious issue was coming up. Were they going cease the fact he was a country?

"Countries. We all know why we're here today." Everyone shot a dirty look at England."We are here to discuss the matters of England possibly being a child molester."

A soft murmur of agreement broke out. "But what should we do about it?

"Burn him at the stake!"

"Get the poor child away from him!"

"Use him as a piñata and have a world party!"

Countless threats were made.

But one soft voice, belonging to Italy, said "We could hold a trial."

Germany nodded, and yelled, over the noise, "Quiet!"

All the nations stopped talking to look at him. "I think we should go with Italy's idea and hold a trial. If he is found not guilty-" (many nations snorted at this.) "-Then we do nothing. If he is found guilty…we will cut off his existence as a nation. Does everyone agree?"

Almost all the nations nodded in agreement, and some even cheered.

"Alright, then," Germany spoke, "Everyone meet back here at three o'clock for the trial.

"Wait!" France spoke. "Who shall be the jury, and who will be the judge?"

"I, obviously, will be the judge." Germany replied, "and the jury will be….Italy, Russia, Prussia, Japan, China, Spain, and…Poland. Sure. Does anyone want to be the main prosecutor?"

Belarus stepped forward, and said, "Let me prosecute."

"Good, now, does anyone want to be England's defendant?"

There was a long silence. Not a single person said anything for at least a minute.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Little America was running into the big room. "Hey everyone! What are we talking about?" England rushed toward him and picked America up in his arms. "America, what are you doing here?" England asked nervously. It was a miracle Alfred made it there without getting hurt. "I didn't wanna be lonely, so I snuck into the back of your car. I waited a little bit, and then I came in this building. Are you guys having a birthday party?" The little boy's eyes lit up, and all the nations chuckled at his cuteness. "No, Alfred…" Germany came forward, and gestured for the boy. "I think it's best he doesn't stay with you tonight, after what you have been accused of, England."

"What is he talking about, Iggy?" America looked into England's face, and studied it.

England had no choice, though, if he wanted to get America back. He handed the young nation over to Germany, and sat down, his head pounding. "What's going on Iggy?" Then America's attention focused on Germany. "Where are you taking me?"

"France, the kid will stay with you tonight." Germany placed America in France's arm.

"Please, leave with him now." France smiled, and turned to leave the meeting room with America.

"No! I don't want you! I want Iggy! Put me down! Artie! Don't let him take me away from you!" America was sobbing.

Arthur's heart broke, and he couldn't stand to look at America again, afraid that if he did, he would act irrationally.

Germany cleared his throat. "If no one wants to be England's defendant, I'll just have to choose one. How about…Hungary. You are a smart nation. Can you do it?"

Hungary stood up, and nodded. She still had tears in her eyes from watching America being torn from the room. "I'll do it."

"Okay, then, Germany said. "Meeting adjourned. Everyone back here at 3, on the dot."

* * *

**Sad ending. **

**poor America/ England!**


	5. Court

writing stories = addicting.

yay for fun addictions!

* * *

France had only been in the car with America for two minutes, and was already annoyed with him. The small country was still whining. Yes, he had got past the point of crying and yelling hysterically, but now he was quietly begging for France to turn around and take him back to England. "I'll give you anything you want! You can have all my toys! I'll give you my favorite jacket! I can pay for dinner at McDonald's, I'll clean your house, I'll do anything! Just please take me back to Artie."

"Don't worry, _Amerique_, if everything goes as planned you'll see him tomorrow." _Actually, if everything goes to plan, you'll never see him again. And you will be all mine. _

"But what if it doesn't go as planned?" America looked at the Frenchman with suspicion. But then, America decided it didn't matter. He was a hero, so he would have to crack up a scheme to get out of the hands of the villain, and back to England. The gears were turning slowly at first, but then began to speed up, as America thought of a plan. All he had to do was make a deal. If America could get something over the Frenchman's head, then he would use that as insurance to make sure the Frenchman would take him back to see England. But what could he use?

France pulled into the driveway and opened his car door. "Come along, _Amerique_**. **I want to show you around my home.

"Okay..." The nation's went inside, France showing off this and that in each room. But then they went into a special room that France said he liked to call, "Paris."

In the middle of the room, there was a tower. It wasn't very big, and America figured he could pick it up with ease. He went and stood beside it. "It's very pretty..." America thought out loud. "Yes, it is isn't it? It's called The Eeifel Tower, and it is my prized possession." And that's when America's missing piece to his plan was now found.

* * *

England walked into meeting hall, which had now been decorated to look like a court room, with Hungary. She had been talking to him, but he wasn't really listening. He was too busy worrying about America, and what kind of night he had at France's house. Speaking of France, he was the only one who there yet. England said a silent prayer, hoping America's mouth had not got him in trouble with The Frog.

He shuddered at the thought of France even patting the boy's head. It sickened him. He shook off the negative thoughts. _Come on, pull yourself together. If you keep thinking like this, you'll stand no chance in court._

Hungary and England took their seats on the left. Belarus was on the right, glaring at them.

"Order, Order." Germany slammed down his gavel and looked around. "So, everyone is here...wait...where is France?"

Just as the words left Germany's mouth, America barged in through the courtroom door, and ran to a corner. He set the Eeifel tower down, and ran towards England. "Artie!" America hugged the older naton, who, in return, ruffled the small boys head. About five seconds later, France, looking rather shaken up, ran into the courtroom and looked around wildly. He spotted his beloved Eeifel tower and ran to it, making sure it was okay. He took it back to his car, and then re-entered the courtroom.

"France? What is the meaning of this?"

"Well..." France started, "This morning, as I was getting ready to leave..."

**~Flashback~**

**"Alright, _Amerique_, I am getting ready to go. You may watch TV while I'm gone, and eat whatever is in the ki- _Amerique! Put that down this instant!"_**

**America had the Eeifel tower in his hands and was examining it closely. "You know, if I dropped this thing, it would shatter instantly!" The small boy laughed. "So, I'll try my hardest not to drop it... On one condition, Frog! You take me to go see Artie!" France, looking defeated, weighed his options. Finally, he made a decision. "All right, you little brat! I'll go take you to see him."**

"You were outwitted by a nation three times smaller than you?" Germany was in disbelief. "Well, I suppose it's alright. He will sit next to you France, and-" Germany looked at America, who was looking proud of himself for tricking France. "-_will not disrupt the court." __"Who? _Little ol' me? Never!" America laughed and skipped to his seat next to France.

"Alright. Court is now in session. Belarus, you may take the floor." Belarus stood up, and stated clearly, "I call France to the stand." Francis was sworn-in and took his seat at the "questioning bench." "Okay, France. Please tell me what happened four days ago."

"Well, I was going over to visit my good friend _Angleterre._ I knocked on his door with no answer. So then I got a little worried and stepped inside. I heard him in the kitchen, with _Amerique. _I was about to step inside when I heard something...rather _disturbing. _I was hearing things like "Harder, America!" and stuff like that. I believe you have the audio?" Belarus nodded and played the recording for the courtroom. "Well, I didn't want to just barge in. I knocked on the door, and told _Angleterre_ I would give him thirty seconds to stop what he was doing. All noised ceased, and I stepped inside the kitchen. He was looking rather flustered, and _Amerique _looked confused, and horrified. I told _Amerique _to 'leave while us older nations have a chat.' After he left, _Angleterre _instantly threatened me. He pushed me up against the wall and told me to speak of it to no one. He had no idea I had it recorded for proof though, so he let me leave."

"I see, France. How did England threaten you?"

"Well he told me he would kill me if the information was leaked out."

"Okay. No further questioning, your honor. But I now call England to the stand."

England was sworn in and stood before the court room.

"England, do you deny France was at your house four days ago?"

"No."

"Do you deny this is you and America on this voice recording?"

"No, but-"

"Good. Do you deny that it _sounds_ like you are, in fact, molesting America?"

"I know it sounds that way but-"

"I see! That's all I needed to know. No further questioning your honor. And that's all the witnessing I will be calling."

"Alright," Germany's voice boomed, "It's your turn, Hungary."

"Thank you, your honor. I call the defendant to the stand."

England got up again, before the court room. "Please tell us, in your own words, the events four days ago.

"Well I was in the kitchen with America. He wanted some french fries, so I made some for him. I set them down in front of him, and being the messy eater he is, got grease on the table. I still hadn't taught him how to clean up messes yet, and I decided it was time to do so. I was showing him how to use a sponge to get grease off the table, when France burst in the kitchen. He played the audio for me, and laughed at how "_dirty" _it sounded. He told me he would show everyone the audio unless I allowed him to..." England took a sharp breath.

"Go on, England!" Hungary cheered him on.

"Unless I allowed him to belly-button rape me." The court room gasped. "I allowed him to do so, not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea about me. But I didn't know he had recorded it in advance."

"Good, good. Jury, please listen to the audio, remembering what England said about it being just a mess getting cleaned up. Hungary played the voice recording, and the jury nodded and pondered the idea.

"Okay, England, is that all you can recall from that day?" The Brit nodded, and Hungary said, "No further questioning."

"Any more witnesses, Hungary?" Germany gestured to the court room. "Yes, actually..."

"_...I call America to the stand!"_

America, happy to be noticed, stood up, exclaiming, "Yay!" He was sworn in, and sat on the little bench with a perky smile.

"Hi America! I've got some questions for you today, if that's alright!" America nodded enthusiastically. "Can you describe your relationship with England for me?"

"Well sure! Artie is like a big brother and a best friend all in one! He does everything for me. He teaches me how to read, and write, and plays with me too."

"When you say, 'play with me,' what do you mean?" Hungary smiled at America. "Oh, we play a ton of games! Pirates and Ninjas, and Cowboys and Indians, and frisbee, and chess, and board games, and hide and go seek... we play all the time!"

"Would you say England is a good daddy?"

"Oh, he's the best! I can't tell you how much he's taught me!"

"Next question...does England ever touch you?"

"Well, yeah. He pats my head, and he hugs me."

"Does he ever touch you in ways you don't want to be touched?"

"Yes, in fact he does!" America looked directly at England, who's mind was now racing. _I never! Did France put him up to this?"_

"You see, my belly is really ticklish. When I tell Artie how heroic I am, and that he is old, he tickles my belly, and claims victory on himself!" America laughed, and so did the rest of the courtroom.

England sighed with relief, now thankful France had not forced the boy into lying.

"What a wonderful way to win! Thanks for answering my questions America. No further questioning your honor."

"Is that all the witnesses for both sides?" Belarus and Hungary nodded.

"Okay, take an hour recess while the jury makes it's decision." Germany slammed his gavel.

* * *

**One hour later.**

Italy stood up, and said clearly, "We the jury find the defendant..."


	6. The verdict and the aftermath

Aren't cliffhangers great?

NOT!

(:

* * *

"We, the jury, find the defendent..."

No words could express how England felt at the moment he heard the verdict. His head was spinning in a thousand different directions, and he thought he may be sick. The courtroom exploded with noise.

America ran over to him, with tears in his eyes. "Artie!" A single tear trickled down his cheek, and he grabbed England's hand. Arthur was looking into America's eyes when he passed out.

* * *

"Arthur. Arthur. Wake up." When England opened his eyes, he was laying on his bed. Hungary was looking down at him, with a big smile on her face. "We won, Arthur! Snap out of it! America invited everyone over for a celebration bash. He is down there entertaining the guests all by himself. So unless you want someone to take the adorable kid, you better get down there! No one can resist his charm! Don't make me hit you with my frying pan!" England bolt upright. "We won...We won! Thank you so much Hungary! I would not exist right now if it weren't for you!" England jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

There were nations all over his house, partying. Music was blasting. England desperately broke into the crowd, searching for Alfred. He finally fought his way into the middle. There was a large circle crowded around America, who was dancing for the other countries, to "Bust a move."

"Go Alfred, Go Alfred, Go Alfred," They were chanting. America saw England, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the center. "Let's dance, Artie!" If any other nation besides America was trying to get him to dance, he probably would have just walked away. But he couldn't say no to America's big blue eyes. America started dancing again. He was on the floor, spinning around crazily. "What is that dance move you're doing, America?"

"I call it 'break-dancing!' Try it, but don't break anything, _old man._'

So they danced all night with every country, except France, who was all by himself at home, sulking over his loss.

"I can't believe you invited everyone over, America! You know what this means, right?"

"No, what, Artie?" America cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You get to clean up the mess from the party!" England laughed as America groaned. "Here we go again!"

And the lived happily ever after.

Until the Revolution.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! (:**

**By the way, I don't really think France is evil! I just made him like that cause it fit the story. Don't worry.**

**I love France. I'm even a lot like him. Super creepy ! :DD**


End file.
